Cherry 3000 Chapter 2
by RAV herself
Summary: When Rosemary goes to Judoh she finds her self with a demon willing to help her finding her lost friend.


_Cherry 3000 Chapter 2: Theme songs are Six Days by DJ Shadow and Yellow by Cold Play._

_It is night time in Judoh, the regular night scene glides through the city as Boma stands on a building looking at a skyscraper in front of him. Inside the building is Clair Leonelli with his body guards Giovanni, Ian, and Mitchell. Clair chats on his computer while they watch over him and then detectives from the Judoh police come in the building and ask for Giovanni._

_Officer: Are you Clair Leonelli?_

_Clair: yes what do you want?_

_Officer: we are looking for Giovanni Gallo._

_Giovanni: yeah that's me..._

_Officer: Mr. Gallo we have a warrant for your arrest._

_Giovanni: arrest for what?_

_Officer: for criminal intent in Station Square. Please do not resist arrest._

_He runs out the door and jumps out the window. The officers go after him. He lands on the window railing and lets go to jump down to the entrance sign and land on the sidewalk. He continues to run and the officers keep going after him but lose sight of him. Then the officers try to catch him but he keeps running._

_Officers: do not keep running or your charges will get heavier._

_Giovanni: I think Noriegas' the one you're after._

_They continue to run and keep up with him. Then he falls in the river near Bombay Factory._

_Officer: please turn your self in._

_Giovanni: I haven't done anything._

_Noriega: long time no see Giovanni, I see you've tried to be in my place but here in Judoh you must suffer the consequences for that. Now why don't you turn yourself in?_

_He lets go of the railing and falls in the water._

_Noriega: let's presume he's dead alright because he is dead._

_Officer: yes sir._

_The next day in Judoh, a guy named Alucard Lysander who is one of the city director's private agents, goes to the city director to for a favor the city director was asking for. He is a tall muscular guy with black bluish hair, a black leather motorbike rider outfit _

_Alucard: Mr. Director did you call me?_

_City Director: yes Alucard I did I wanted to ask you for a favor._

_Alucard: what is it Mr. Director?_

_City Director: I want you to bring the young lady who was able to establish peace in Station Square with those individuals who went to Judoh with Noriega to establish peace. And since he failed to establish peace and Giovanni has been claimed to be dead I need you to go to Station Square and bring her here to help us with supporting Station Square as their peacemaker. The Meeting of the peacemakers will take place here in Judoh this year. Will you do me that favor Alucard?_

_Alucard: yes sir, I will bring her here and please protect her._

_City Director: you must leave tonight at o eight hundred hours alright!_

_Alucard: yes sir I will leave tonight._

_City Director: please do not tell anyone else about this only government officials know._

_Alucard: I will make sure no one finds out._

_He leaves and goes to the airport._

_Back in Station Square, Rosemary and Mary Jane are in their campus waiting to get out of class. Rosemary sits in her seat upset about something. Then the bell rings and they get out of class. They begin to walk down the hallway._

_Mary Jane: hey Rose what's the matter?_

_Rosemary: oh MJ I'm still upset about that letter I received from Clair Leonelli saying that Giovanni crossed over. I cried once I read it._

_Mary Jane: I know it might be hard for you to do this but I think you have to keep on going and forget your past but always keep him in your heart._

_Rosemary: I guess you're right but I'll need sometime alone to think and forget it._

_Mean while back in Judoh, Noriega continues to convince the City Director about Giovanni's death._

_City Director: so Senator Noriega, are you telling me that Giovanni is really dead?_

_Noriega: yes sir he is, I tried to save him but he through himself in._

_City Director: well that's disappointing but not to worry, I have a surprise for the meeting._

_Noriega: what is it sir?_

_City Director: I sent someone to Station Square to bring back the commissioner for the conference._

_Noriega: so what will we do for the mean time?_

_City Director; we will have to wait for him to come back with the commissioner._

_Noriega: well I'll be making some plans for the meeting alright._

_City Director: feel free to do so Senator._

_He goes laughing with joy from have been granted permission from the city director to make plans._

_Back in Station Square, Rosemary goes to the W to see the peacemakers who have arrived from Judoh to meet up with the city's commissioner. Alucard arrives alone but not on a plane. Rosemary is within the crowd looking at the individuals arriving. The crowd begins to become upset with their arrival. She is with her friend Peter and her dogs._

_Rosemary: we must let everyone know that they are with the peacemakers._

_Peter: I just wish that nothing about war goes on._

_Rosemary: I wish they could understand._

_Peter: don't worry as long as the guys from Judoh talk they will get what they want._

_Rosemary: I know something will be done Peter._

_Her dogs begin to smell one the vender's food and jump and on them. The vender gets mad._

_Vender: you stupid dog._

_Rosemary: sorry you should've kept your food protected._

_She laughs and then when one of her dogs goes after a cop's donut. The cop begins to restrain the dog._

_Rosemary: take your hands off my dog you bastard!_

_Cop: what did you say?_

_Rosemary: you heard me creep now let him go!_

_Cop: for that insult I'll have to take you into custody and take your dog to the pound._

_Rosemary: think again pig._

_He grabs her but then Alucard comes and stops him._

_Alucard: wait she's just out of control I'll restrain her._

_Cop: that's fine, but just stay out trouble alright and control your dogs!_

_He leaves and Rosemary thanks Alucard._

_Rosemary: thanks a lot for getting that thing idiot away from me._

_Alucard: don't worry it was my pleasure._

_He goes inside the W and disappears. Rosemary smiles and caresses her neck thinking about him._

_Rosemary: I wonder where he went to._

_Later that night, a vampiric demon named Shadow, goes to the W to spy on some of Noriega's political friends who have come from Judoh to check on Alucard. He looks down on them from glass roof window. They begin to talk about bring back the commissioner and having a plan to kill him. He has spiky yellow orange hair, with a blue suit and a muscular body with a very handsome image._

_Man 1: we'll have to wait for Alucard to help us bring the commissioner to Judoh._

_Man 2: there we will take care of him and have Noriega will be in charge of everything at the peace establishments._

_Shadow: little do they know that it will be his daughter that will go._

_He scratches the glass on purpose with his nails and scares them. They take out there guns._

_Man 2: what was that?_

_Man 1: I don't know but it might have been just a bird or the wind._

_Man 2: we must not allow anyone to find out about our plans; if someone does we're done fore._

_Shadow: what a pair of fools._

_He keeps looking down then flies away._

_As the night comes, Rosemary is in a party at her friend's house and her father comes to see her. Alucard arrives to the place to where the party is at._

_Alucard: hey there do know where I can find the commissioner?_

_Peter: yeah he's over there._

_Alucard: thank you!_

_Harry: what's wrong Peter?_

_Peter: that guy who asked for the commissioner freaked me out._

_Harry: ah don't worry it's probably one of his friends._

_Peter: I don't think that commissioner has freaky looking friends._

_He goes towards the commissioner._

_Alucard: how are you commissioner, I'm Alucard Lysander and I've come to ask for you're permission to take your daughter to the peace establishments in Judoh._

_Commissioner: my daughter, and who sent you here?_

_Alucard: I was sent by the city director of Judoh to have your daughter come and help us establish peace in Judoh and the other cities the same way she did here. _

_Commissioner: If it's for peace establishments then I will give her permission to go._

_She comes towards them._

_Rosemary: permission for what father?_

_Commissioner: permission to go to the peace establishments in Judoh._

_Rosemary: but father they should have you go, you know more about peace than I do._

_Commissioner: my dear, I think it's the other way around._

_Rosemary: I have confidence in myself, I'll go. Who will I go with?_

_Alucard: you'll be going with me._

_Rosemary: with you hey you're that guy who helped me out. Thanks again! _

_Alucard: no problem, I came to ask you if you can come with me to Judoh to participate in the peace establishments._

_Rosemary: of course I can I have to help my father in establishing peace._

_Commissioner: I already gave him permission to take you to that city._

_Rosemary: you did huh, well I guess I'll have to get ready father. So when will we leave? Ah_

_Alucard: Alucard, Alucard Lysander._

_Rosemary: Rosemary Hardy._

_They shake hands he hardly lets go. They stare at each other for moment and Rosemary caresses her neck again. He gives her strict glare. The commissioner interrupts them._

_Commissioner: sorry guys but I really should know what time you're leaving._

_Alucard: we'll be leaving at o eight hundred hours tomorrow morning._

_Commissioner: please take good care of her when you leave, I'll bring something for you tomorrow to take with you alright._

_Alucard: don't worry sir I'll protect her._

_Rosemary: well I guess I'll get go and get ready for tomorrow._

_Peter: hey Rose are you really leaving?_

_Rosemary: we're leaving tomorrow morning._

_Harry: really, why can't your father go?_

_Rosemary: because he has to stay here and I'll be the one to help him out._

_Mary Jane: I really don't want you to go._

_Rosemary: sorry MJ but I have to have to help establish peace._

_Mary Jane: but you're not experienced enough in this stuff._

_Rosemary: this will help me gain more experience MJ._

_Mary Jane: but still..._

_Peter: Mary Jane let her do this; she knows what she's doing ok._

_Rosemary: well I got to get going alright._

_She leaves the party and goes back to her house_

_Mary Jane: ohhhh, Rosemary. _

_Peter: well I guess this is upsetting us a lot._

_Harry: it sure is Pete and we're going to miss her a lot._

_Mary Jane begins to keep to her self and goes to the swinging bench with Debra._

_Back at the Hardy household, Rosemary is in her room putting her outfits in a luggage with stickers and key charms. As she packs her stuff she sees a shadowy figure of a man standing outside her balcony and behind her curtain. She goes up to it while having her night gown on._

_Rosemary: who are you?_

_He doesn't answer._

_Rosemary: you seem like a fantasy to me, like I have met you before._

_Shadow: I'm here to protect you from an ambitious man who wants to destroy the peacemakers_

_She goes outside to the balcony and sees him. She touches her lips and smiles, then caresses her neck, closes her eyes than smiles again._

_Rosemary: wow you're... you're so nice._

_Shadow: I came here to tell you to beware of Noriega; he has a plan to destroy the peace establishment._

_Rosemary: peace establishments, not if I can help it. I do you know this?_

_Shadow: I kept spying on him and his minions that work for him. They are planning assassinate your father. That's why the city director wants you to go there so your father won't get killed._

_Rosemary: I'm glad you told me this. I'll be on my guard. Thank you for giving me for this info. It's very useful._

_Shadow: No problem, be careful he will try to kill you if he doesn't have the commissioner._

_Rosemary: don't worry I will. I will hang around Alucard to see if he has some knowledge about this. He'll probably be looking after me._

_Shadow: so will I._

_Rosemary: I really appreciate it._

_Shadow: well I must leave._

_Rosemary: why soon and who are you?_

_Shadow: I'm Shadow; I'm a demon being that has been around for 200 years._

_Rosemary: 200 years, that's a very long time, you know I really want to see you again, and I hope we get to meet again._

_She goes near him and passes her fingers on his chest. He pushes her away but then she gets closer to him and kisses him in the lips. She wraps her arms around him and he puts his arms around her. They get lost in the kiss and don't let go for a while. She feels as she is flying and he flies her above the sea and through the clouds. Then he takes her back and stops._

_Rosemary: what's wrong?_

_Shadow: I'm sorry but have to go, but we will see each other again. Good bye!_

_He flies away and she stays outside holding on to her mother's necklace._

_Rosemary: well I guess Giovanni's out of the picture and Shadow has erased my memory of him. I guess MJ was right; I have to move on and forget about my loss. But you're right Shadow we will see each other again._

_She keeps standing outside the balcony._

_The next morning she arrives at the airport to meet up with Alucard. He father and her friends follow her. She sees Alucard waiting for her at the gate. He friend and family run behind._

_Commissioner: hey Alucard I thought about it and I think that you might busy and not be able to look after her so if you don't mind I'll like her to go along with her brother and a his friend Argo Gulski._

_Alucard: I don't mind they can come too._

_Kazuma: well than what are we waiting for guys let's go._

_Rosemary: wait, I still have to say good bye to my friends._

_Kazuma: like who?_

_Rosemary: my friends and family and since you're going you have to say good bye to._

_Kazuma: okay go ahead._

_Mary Jane: don't forget about this city ok._

_She hugs her and begins to cry._

_Rosemary: don't worry I won't forget you MJ._

_Peter: good luck Rose._

_Harry: don't forget to send us a post card ok._

_Rosemary: don't worry I won't Harry, take care guys ok._

_Peter: okay._

_Commissioner: take my dear and don't forget to use your wisdom ok._

_Rosemary: well it's time for us to go, good bye guys._

_Everyone saids good bye and Alucard helps her with her bag and she looks at him. They stare at each other for a moment._

_Rosemary: thank you._

_Alucard: you're welcome._

_They go through the gate and Kazuma gives a last wave._

_Kazuma: bye guys, take care!_

_He leaves and gets in the plane. The plane begins launch and fly. While Rosemary is in her seat she kept looking out the window and seeing her father from the airport glass window. _

_9 hours in the flight and Rosemary begins pacing in the plane that is very stable, and then the plane begins to change pace and goes downward then she falls and Alucard goes after her and catches her. She falls on top of him and she hugs him._

_Rosemary: sorry about that, thanks again._

_Alucard: not problem._

_She gets up and helps him up. Then she goes back to her seat and begins to think about Shadow and if she will see him again. She goes to sleep and Kazuma looks after her._

_They arrive in Judoh the next morning and the plane lands. The gate opens and they come out. Alucard takes Rosemary's arm and escorts her but then she lets go of his arm and runs towards Daiskye and Kyoko._

_Rosemary: hey guys how are you?_

_Daiskye: fine we're just hanging out like always._

_Kyoko: we happy to have you here in Judoh Rosemary._

_Rosemary: I'm really happy to be here and get to hangout with you guys, but there's reason I'm here._

_Daiskye: what is it?_

_Rosemary: well I came here to fix the peace establishments that your dear senator Noriega disorganized._

_Daiskye: yeah I know, but don't worry he's been workin on fixin his reputation because that's the only thing he cares about._

_Rosemary: well that's really sad because politicians shouldn't worry about their reputation to much because that really makes them look like a piece of celebrity skin. Got it?_

_Daiskye: yeah I got ya._

_Alucard interrupts them and gets the people from Station Square._

_Alucard: sorry but it's time for us to go._

_Daiskye: hey Rose who's that?_

_Rosemary: oh he's an agent of the city director._

_He pulls her away and they leave with Kazuma and Argo._

_Kazuma: see ya later Dais!_

_He goes up to him._

_Daiskye: hey Kazuma don't you think that you should really find out who that guy really is._

_Kazuma: why, you don't like him or something?_

_Daiskye: no, I just don't trust him._

_Rosemary: how come Dais?_

_Daiskye: something's not right with that guy._

_Rosemary: don't worry Dais everything will be fine and any way he's protecting me, its not like I have a bandage around my eyes. I can see very well._

_Daiskye: but still take care of your self anyway ok._

_Rosemary: thanks Dais I will._

_They leave and Daiskye looks up at them. Alucard turns his head to look at Daiskye and gives him a deep glare._

_Daiskye: so Jay what do you think of that guy?_

_Jay: he does not appear to be a bad person._

_Daiskye: yeah I know but you probably don't notice that he some what a really strange._

_Jay: what do you notice him to be Daiskye?_

_Daiskye: I think he's a demon._

_They leave the airport and go back to the Special Unit office to report to Kyoko.When they arrive at the office Daiskye lays down on the sofa and falls asleep. Kyoko gets worried and the other members of the Special Unit._

_Kyoko: what's wrong with Dais Jay?_

_Jay: he seems to be really tired from walking around the Judoh Airport._

_Kyoko: well I hope it doesn't make him falls asleep for the rest of the night._

_Monica: don't worry Kyoko he won't maybe he's sleep for just a little while._

_Edmundo: knowing Daiskye he'll probably keep the couch to him self for the rest of the day._

_Monica: I don't think Dais is that lazy?_

_Edmundo: trust me he's really lazy and it's usually hard for him to get up._

_Kyoko: well I hope he can wake up soon because he has to investigate the senator._

_Edmundo: oh yeah that's right, I heard he had something to do with that incident at Station Square and Giovanni's death._

_Boma: rumor has that he killed him gave a fake explanation to the city director._

_Edmundo: it could be true knowing that he's been such a bitch ever since we came back from Station Square._

_Kyoko: well we won't lose anything in finding out what he's up to now that the commissioner of Station Square is here._

_Jay: that is not true._

_Everyone gets surprised_

_Everyone: huh?_

_Edmundo: what do you mean not true Jay, are you saying the commissioners not here._

_Jay: no his daughter come in his place here to Judoh._

_Edmundo: you're kidding me, you mean to say that his daughter came instead of him._

_Jay: exactly._

_Edmundo: I can't believe it, I hope they won't reject her at the Peace Corps._

_Kyoko: why do you say that Edmundo?_

_Edmundo: well because she's really too young to be doing her father's work and she might not know what to expect Noriega to say at that meeting._

_Boma: let's hope they don't damage the image of peace because he probably will._

_Edmundo: you mean Noriega?_

_Boma: yes._

_They begin to look at each other and the scene moves to Rosemary in the city director's tower where he and Noriega are waiting for her. Alucard walks in with her._

_Alucard: Greetings city director! I brought her safe and sound._

_City Director: well done Alucard and thank you._

_Rosemary: You?_

_Noriega: Mr. Director he made a mistake._

_City Director: what are you talking about senator Noriega?_

_Noriega: he failed to meet your orders; he brings this girl instead of the commissioner._

_City Director: no he made the proper thing to bring her here; she helped establish peace with us in Station Square._

_Alucard: that's right senator and if I were you I would keep you big mouth shut._

_Noriega: how dare you? Look city director what this menace just did he disrespected me._

_City Director: now that's enough!_

_He yells and everyone stays quiet._

_Rosemary: good grief you men are so irritating._

_They look at her in a strange way._

_Rosemary: what?_

_Alucard: oh nothing don't worry about it._

_Rosemary: oh I thought you guys got mad._

_Noriega: oh we're not really mad we're just upset that the commissioner couldn't come._

_Rosemary gives him a mad glare and he gets closer to her._

_Noriega: wow, but seems so nice that a fine young lady like you came along for the ride. Say are you doing anything tonight?_

_Rosemary: no why do you ask._

_Noriega: I ask because I wanted to know if you'll like to go on a date with me._

_Rosemary: thanks but now thanks._

_Noriega: we'll that's too bad you see I had a big surprise for you._

_Rosemary: sorry but I don't like surprises._

_Alucard: well senator Noriega it's to bad she doesn't want go with you but I think that you'll have to get to know her better._

_Noriega: yes I know that's just how females are and I guess I have to wait until she grows up huh._

_Rosemary: yeah I sure do but the reason is you're too old for me._

_Noriega: to old but I'm just 41._

_Rosemary: that's what I mean you need to find someone around your age._

_Alucard: well city director I'll like to show her around the city may I?_

_City Director: of course you can, show her around the city Alucard!_

_Alucard: yes sir._

_While Alucard walks out the door, Noriega follows Rosemary to the hallway and holds her arm and whispers something in her ear._

_Noriega: we will get to see each other again won't we?_

_He pulls her closer to him and kisses her neck._

_Rosemary: of course we won't._

_She pushes his arm away and walks towards Alucard. He looks on at her._

_Rosemary: hey Alucard why don't we go on a date?_

_Alucard: sure let's go on a tour around the city._

_Rosemary: well I'll have to come back tonight real early because I'm expecting someone to visit me tonight._

_Alucard: who?_

_Rosemary: my cat Felicia that will be arriving from the airport of course.  
_

_Alucard: oh I thought it was something else._

_They continue walking and Rosemary talks in her mind._

_Rosemary: oh Alucard, if you only knew that it's not my cat the thing I'm waiting for, its Shadow. I know I will see him again._

_He reads her mind and speaks in his mind._

_Alucard: of course we will see each other again my love._

_He takes her hand and walks with her down the hallway. Then she smiles at him._

_Meanwhile the scene changes to the team at the Special Unit we're Daiskye is intrigued by the Person who entered the Special Unit room and layed on Daiskye's couch. _

_Edmundo: who's this guy Daiskye, your girlfriend?_

_Daiskye: I have no clue who he is Edmundo._

_Edmundo: well don't just stand there ask his name._

_Daiskye: ok then, geez._

_He goes towards his and puts his hand on his shoulder and shakes him._

_Daiskye: hey there what's your name?_

_The guy doesn't answer but then he wakes up and jumps on top of Edmundo and tries to attack him._

_Daiskye: hey Kazuma it's you what are you doing here?_

_He stops and answers Daiskye._

_Kazuma: sorry I didn't mean to do that I just seem do that when every there's someone in front of me._

_Daiskye: I was the one in front of you how come you attacked Edmundo?_

_Kazuma: he was the first person I noticed when I woke up. Oh didn't mean to hurt you Edmundo are you alright?_

_Edmundo: yeah I'm fine just be careful next time because you can hurt someone else._

_Kazuma: yeah right._

_Daiskye: so how did you get in here anyway Kazuma?_

_Kazuma: the door was open and that chic with the pink hair was in here. I usually like lying on couches and when I'm waiting for something I usually go to sleep._

_Daiskye: well next time tell us that you'll be dropping by ok._

_Kazuma: yeah ok._

_Daiskye: by the way where's Kyoko?_

_Kazuma: she went to the store._

_The Scene changes to Rosemary walking around the city with Argo. As she walks through Kabuki Road, Clair spots her and begins to follow her. _

_Clair: hey Rosemary where are you going?_

_Rosemary: I'm just walking around the city because it's my first day here and I'm checking out the stuff that's around the street._

_Clair: why don't you come with me I'll drive you around?_

_Rosemary: thanks._

_She gets in the red limousine type car and rides with him around the city. _

_Rosemary: hey nice ride Clair._

_Clair: thank you._

_Rosemary: so where are you taking me?_

_Clair: just riding around the city and then I'll take you to my head quarters._

_Rosemary: head quarters, I usually don't go where boys take me._

_Clair: don't worry I won't hurt you or do anything to make you feel uncomfortable._

_Rosemary: I thought so._

_Clair: let's to a nice fancy restaurant shall we?_

_Rosemary: ok let's go._

_They drive to a restaurant and then go to his company building. They get off the car and walk inside the building. When she walks into Clair's office she looks out the window at night with a romantic worried look in her face. But then she thinks of Shadow and changes her mind._

_Rosemary: on second thought I need to go back to my apartment suite ok._

_Clair: wait Rose don't go._

_He puts his head towards her breasts and she pulls him away._

_Rosemary: what are you doing Clair?_

_Clair: I'm trying to keep you from leaving._

_Rosemary: but Clair that's harassment of you know what._

_Clair: I love you Rose and I know how you feel about what happened to Giovanni. But there's nothing we can do he's gone._

_Rosemary: Do you think I can still forget him, I can't._

_Clair: but why you should date me, I love you._

_The Ian and Mitchell close the doors and they are left alone._

_Rosemary: Clair why are you doing this?_

_Clair: because I love you and I think that we belong together. I want to start we're Giovanni left off. I know you miss him._

_He looks at her with adorable docile defenseless eyes and she turns around._

_Rosemary: sorry Clair, but I hope you can understand that you're not like Giovanni and you can't take his place as a lover only a friend._

_Clair: but why?_

_He begins to wine and keeps pulling her body towards his._

_Rosemary: Clair you and I don't match and we still need to get to know each other as friends._

_He throws her on the couch and starts kissing her neck by force._

_Rosemary: Clair no please stop!_

_Clair: sorry but you gave me no choice._

_Then from the window Shadow brakes in and gets Clair off her._

_Clair: who are you?_

_Shadow: Rosemary are you alright?_

_Rosemary: yes I'm fine, he was about to get a gun._

_Clair: get away from her she's mine!_

_Rosemary: Shadow please take me back to apartment?_

_Shadow: yes my lady._

_Clair begins to laugh and they she gets worried._

_Rosemary: Clair what wrong with you?_

_He continues to laugh then Ian and Mitchell come in the room._

_Mitchell: young master!_

_Shadow: let's go._

_Ian: hey where do you think you guys are going?_

_Shadow flies out the window as he carries Rosemary in his arms. Clair yells her name out the window and continues laughing._

_Clair: why, why did let her go?_

_He keeps laughing and sits on his chair._

_Meanwhile Rosemary and Shadow get home and she begins to feel lustful._

_Rosemary: I wanted to thank you for have helped me back there._

_Shadow: no problem, told you we see each other again._

_Rosemary: of course, by the way mind staying at my place tonight?_

_Shadow: I just wanted you to stay safe from harm. Well since you're safe I just want you to know that I'll be there if you ever need me again._

_Rosemary: Hey don't leave so soon, stay with me I feel lonely._

_Shadow: I can't Rosemary I'm sorry._

_She pulls herself closer to him and hugs him._

_Rosemary: you know I really have deep feelings for you but I'll like to know the reason why you're protecting me?_

_Shadow: the reason is that you are a demon just like me and I want to keep you away from your real father who is a demon just like you._

_She lifts her head from his chest._

_Rosemary: Me a demon, why didn't you tell me this before._

_Shadow: I didn't want you to have fear._

_Rosemary: who is my real father?_

_Shadow: your father's name is Myotismon. He is the most powerful vampire warrior in the demon world and he defeated the Darkstalkers._

_Rosemary: he did? How?_

_Shadow: he was able to get a lot of power from Earth energon and destroy them._

_Rosemary: I see, so how can I reveal my demon form._

_Shadow: you need to feel lust and embrace the darkness._

_Rosemary: is that the only thing I need to do?_

_Shadow: yes._

_Rosemary: then I guess I must begin with this._

_She kisses Shadow's lips and draws him to her room._

_Meanwhile at the city director's office, Noriega and the city director discuss plans to have dinner party at the W here in Judoh. _

_Noriega: say sir I've been making some plans for a peace party for our visitor from Station Square, she's a really nice young lady and I think she deserves to be treated with courtesy of us peacemakers in Judoh._

_City Director: of course that will be an excellent way to show the people of Station Square that the citizens of Judoh really want to make peace with the other cities._

_Noriega gives a grim smile and agrees with the city director._

_Noriega: yes sir this will be the proper to show peace to the other cities._

_He keeps to himself._

_Noriega: yes this will be the perfect setup to make that girl mine._

_Meanwhile at the Special Unit Edmundo continues to talk to Monica about Kazuma coming in and lying on the couch._

_Edmundo: so Monica what do you think about that kid sneaking in here the other day huh?_

_Monica: well I think that he should've asked first before coming in._

_Edmundo: he said he got permission from Kyoko. I really don't believe that._

_Monica: well we should ask her than._

_Edmundo: you took the words right out of my mouth._

_Kyoko walks in._

_Kyoko: hey guys what's up?_

_Monica: oh not much._

_Edmundo: I'm glad you're here, I wanted to ask you something?_

_Kyoko: what is it Edmundo?_

_Edmundo: I wanted to know how that kid named Kazuma got in here, did he ask you permission._

_Kyoko: yes he did but he didn't tell me that he was going to stay in here._

_Edmundo: oh really, than I guess he owes us an apology for staying without asking._

_Kyoko: not really I let him in. I told him to wait here till I come back because he said he needed to talk to Dais._

_Edmundo: itherway he still owes you an explanation for have slept in here._

_Kyoko: just let it go Edmundo, there's no reason to judge him for his actions at least he wasn't doing anything bad._

_Monica: she's right and anyway why don't worry because he'll probably help us someday._

_Edmundo: yeah yeah what ever fine._

_Monica: you're starting to sound a lot like Dais Kenny._

_A few months pass and Rosemary establishes peace but still Noriega decides to make the best of his plans. She gets invited to the Judoh ball where a lot of people meet up each year to make announcements on peace and establishment. As the night comes, Clair's father goes with Clair and his bodyguards to Rosemary's apartment to pick her up. She comes outside with a red dress with a collar and a shinny purse. The Leonelli family looks at her in admire her beauty but then Alucard comes and invites her to the ball._

_Alucard: Rosemary!_

_Rosemary: Alucard what are you doing here._

_Alucard: I've come to take you there myself._

_Clair: oh so now you're going to play the rule of price charming, too bad she's with us._

_Alucard: Stay away from them Rosemary, these men are dangerous._

_Rosemary: dangerous, why?_

_Alucard: they are mobsters and have high criminal industry. _

_Clair: Rosemary! Don't listen to his nonsense and let's go we're going to be late._

_She becomes frustrated and stop._

_Rosemary: what a minute is it true Clair?_

_Clair: Rosemary let's go!_

_Rosemary: not until I find out about who you really are and if I'm not going with you for some setup._

_Alucard: that's what they're conceived on doing to you my dear._

_Rosemary: well are you gonna talk to me or are you just gonna stay in that pose?_

_Clair: Rosemary this is not what you think._

_She remembers Shadow and changes her mind._

_Rosemary: you know what; I had it with the nonsense I'm staying here tonight. I'm not going to the ball._

_Clair: what, but Rosemary, you can't do this to me, I need you to propose a toast to being married soon._

_Rosemary: I think you need to see a doctor, have nice night._

_She goes inside and closes the door._

_Clair: Rose, please don't leave me alone._

_Alucard: I bet you guys are working with Noriega, I hope you know that I will not allow any harm to come to her understood._

_Clair: maybe harm coming from you._

_He begins to laugh and Alucard leaves. Then he cries and drives off to the ball alone._

_Rosemary makes a wise decision and goes to the ball alone not knowing that she will have a surprise in store for her and she begins to smile while she is driving in her car. She arrives and goes through the front doors and the crowd begins to admire her looks. Clair begins to stare and tries to run towards her but his bodyguards stop him._

_Clair: no stop let me go!_

_She walks down the isle and Noriega goes near her and grabs her. He places his lips on her neck and grabs her by her thys._

_Rosemary: what the hell are you doing?_

_Noriega: just picking up where we started._

_Then out of the bloom Shadow walks in the room and everyone notices him. The crowd begins to stare at him and Rosemary notices him. She smiles at the sight of him and takes Noriega's hands off her._

_Noriega: what who is that?_

_Rosemary: that's my future husband._

_Noriega: you're what, future husband._

_He flies down the isle and walks toward her._

_Shadow: my dear I didn't want to disappoint you tonight._

_Rosemary: My love, I new you would come._

_Shadow: don't put your hands on my mistress again._

_Noriega: oh how can a teenager like you compare yourself to me?_

_Shadow: I'm immortal that's the difference between me and humans._

_Noriega: a demon?_

_He laughs and turns towards Rosemary. _

_Noriega: I hope you know that you will be in very serious trouble by bringing this stranger here to this city._

_Rosemary: bring him here, he was just a close encounter and it's none of your business. I suppose you are the one who is part of the peace corps right or are you part of another organization? Right Clair?_

_Clair: what are you talking about?_

_Rosemary: I'm talking about Vita Clair or are you just being controlled by someone._

_Clair: you know about it?_

_Rosemary: of course I do and I hope you know that I'm not your enemy and I don't want anything to do with you, I simply came here to establish peace with the cities and their leaders._

_She looks at Noriega and makes a strange face._

_Rosemary: but it's too bad that some politicians like him aren't into making peace._

_The other members of Vita look at her in an angry way and begin to shoot at her. Shadow flies away with her._

_Shadow: that's our queue, let's go my love. I'm glad at least you established peace and can leave this city._

_Rosemary: that's right, hey Shadow can you fly me home._

_Shadow: of course I can, let's go together._

_A missile comes from the military grounds targets Shadow and shots him down._

_Rosemary: Shadow noooooooo..._

_He falls in the water and she falls on the military grounds._

_Noriega: well well I see that you've lost your guard when flying with your boyfriend, but I guess since you broke the peacemaking rules you'll have to suffer the consequences in jail._

_Rosemary: what? You son of bitch! _

_Noriega: take her away!_

_He takes her hand and rubs it against his arm._

_Noriega: to be such a rebellious girl you sure seem to be so beautiful in every way._

_Rosemary: don't touch me! _

_They take her to the local prison and they arrest Argo as well._

_Rosemary: Argo you're here to?_

_Argo: yes but I'm glad they didn't capture Kazuma. They're still out there looking for him._

_Rosemary: I hope he doesn't get caught in the fall._

_Argo: don't worry he won't get caught._

_As they sit in jail the scene goes to in the Bombay shore where Shadow gets out of the water and meets with a stranger wearing a hood and cape._

_Shadow: who are you?_

_He stares at the stranger._

"_I need you help"_

_Daiskye goes to the Special Unit office and finds Kazuma there._

_Kazuma: hey Dais how are you?_

_He looks at Kazuma sitting on the couch with a relaxed pose. Daiskye begins to realize that he had feelings for Kazuma all along and he finally tells him the truth._

_Daiskye: hey Kazuma I'm glad you're here, I really wanted to tell you something._

_Kazuma: what is Dais?_

_Daiskye: it's this._

_He kisses him on his lips and tongue lashes with him, then they make out on the couch. He hugs him and rolls on the couch. They both take off their jackets and shirts and make love. Jay leaves the room and they stay alone._

_Meanwhile Shadow arrives with at the jail with the stranger he meet up with at the Bombay area to rescue Rosemary. He walks in disguised as a prison guard with the stranger._

_Shadow: let's go!_

_The stranger follows him and then they bump into a guard. They punch the guard and open her cell. Then he walks in and calls her out. He takes off his disguise._

_Shadow: hey Rosemary I'm here are you alright?_

_Rosemary: Shadow you came oh thanks so much._

_She hugs him and then a guard comes in aims his gun at them. But then the guard gets taken down by the stranger._

_Rosemary: Shadow who is that guy?_

_Shadow: he's a friend who helped me sneak in here._

_She goes near him._

_Rosemary: who are you?_

_He takes off his coat reveal himself._

_Rosemary: haaaaa... Giovanni its you._

_Giovanni: Hey baby it's good to see you again._

_They hug and Giovanni kisses her lips. She begins to cry._

_Rosemary: oh Giovanni I thought you were dead._

_Giovanni: I know let's get out of here and go to the Vita building._

_Rosemary: no I can't Clair is mad at me for have rejected him._

_Giovanni: rejected why?_

_Rosemary: he wanted to take your place in my heart but I couldn't let him._

_Giovanni: he's just not right one for you._

_Shadow gets mad._

_Shadow: neither are you._

_Giovanni: sorry but I'm the only one who is worthy of her and she loves me._

_Shadow: loves you I really find that hard to believe._

_Giovanni: weather you believe it or not she's still my woman._

_Shadow: I can tell you were with another woman while faking your death._

_Giovanni: think what you want but I love Rosemary and I wouldn't cheat on her._

_Rosemary: guys we can argue later ok right now we have to get out of here._

_He takes her hand and runs out with Shadow._

_Shadow: I hope you know that I'm still behind you._

_Rosemary: he's right Giovanni._

_They get chased by the guards and escape from the jail to head towards the Special Unit. When they arrive, they tell Daiskye about what happened._

_Daiskye: hey Giovanni you're alive._

_Giovanni: yeah that's right I had to hide because Noriega set me up and he had me wanted to something I didn't do._

_Daiskye: well it's good to know where you have been and that's you're still alive. So where were you guys and who's this._

_Rosemary: oh this is Shadow's my friend._

_Shadow: you're friend?_

_Rosemary: yes my friend._

_Shadow: than I guess you need him more than me for now on._

_Rosemary: no Shadow wait don't go._

_He leaves the office and flies away._

_Rosemary: wait!_

_Giovanni grabs her abs and pulls her closer to him._

_Giovanni: don't worry he'll be back to hangout with us._

_The next day Giovanni is thanked by the city and then he walks in the city director's office and Noriega gets surprised._

_City Director: Giovanni is that you?_

_Giovanni: yes sir it's me._

_Noriega: but how can you still be alive._

_City Director: how did you survive?_

_Giovanni: let's just say that I was able to get away with death and not allow your friend here to get rid off me._

_Rosemary: Yes and he claimed that Giovanni was dead._

_Giovanni: but I was just hiding because he put me as wanted._

_City Director: you did that Noriega?_

_Noriega: of course not I saw him fall in the water and checked but I couldn't find him._

_Giovanni: quit the act Noriega, you know that you tried to kill me to have you're place in the peace corps and take advantage of the commissioner of Station Square._

_Noriega: what are you talking about?_

_Giovanni: they plans you had in mind to get rid of me and kill the commissioner._

_Noriega: city director he's trying to make me look like I'm doing something inhuman._

_City Director: Noriega you're dismissed._

_Noriega: but sir?_

_City Director: I said dismissed._

_Giovanni: see around senator._

_Noriega: we'll meet again Giovanni._

_Later in the afternoon, he Giovanni goes to the Bombay area and meets up with Rosemary._

_Giovanni: hey Rose did you really miss me._

_Rosemary: yes I really did and I'm glad to have you back, but there's something else I have to tell you._

_Giovanni: let's go talk about it at the Mutiny Lounge ok._

_He takes her to the lounge and Shadow down on her from the edge of the light house. When they arrive at the lounge, Rosemary feels in secure by seeing Giovanni flirt with other women._

_Rosemary: Giovanni can we talk please?_

_Giovanni: of course babe let's go._

_They go to their table and drink._

_Giovanni: So babe what is it that you wanted to tell me._

_Rosemary: what I wanted to say is that I really don't have feelings for you anymore._

_Giovanni: are you saying that because I was flirting with those nice ladies over there?_

_Rosemary: yes and it's not just that but I have feelings for some one else and I feel that I should just be friends with you._

_Giovanni: I bet you have feelings for that demon right?_

_Rosemary: yes and I'm a demon too._

_Giovanni: well that explains it and I guess I have to let you go because I bet he needs you as much as master Clair needs me._

_They get up and shake hands._

_Giovanni: well I wish you the best of luck Rose and I hope I'll be able to see you again._

_Rosemary: of course when I come back to Judoh someday._

_Giovanni: just go to him alright._

_Rosemary: I hope you'll get enough strength to protect Clair._

_Giovanni: don't worry I will._

_He stays at the lounge and she leaves._

_Rosemary arrives at the airport alone to leave Judoh and she saids good bye to her friends at the Special Unit and the others._

_Rosemary: good bye guys._

_She waves at everyone and gets on the plane with Argo and Kazuma. Then the plane leaves._

_Rosemary: I wonder where Alucard is._

_Kazuma: he probably forgot and decided not to come along._

_Rosemary: you're right maybe he forgot and wanted to stay in Judoh._

_She goes to ask for a drink and then bumps into Shadow._

_Shadow: hello my lady._

_Rosemary: Shadow what are you doing here?_

_Shadow: I decided to come with you and tell you the truth. I am Alucard._

_Rosemary: really it's you I can't believe it._

_Shadow: this is my alter ego and you are my love._

_Rosemary: let's go back home!_

_They kiss and the sky becomes night._

_Fin!_


End file.
